


Where Bad Habits Begin

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: “Close your eyes.”� He whispers. “Why?”� she’s confused at his request, although he has always confused her in one way or another. “Because, I want to see what else you know with your eyes closed.”�





	Where Bad Habits Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Where Bad Habits Begin  
** _ ****  
_

It had been happening a lot lately, the two of them sitting under the beech tree by the lake. Sometimes dipping their feet in the water; sometimes laughing, talking, studying or sitting quietly. Kind of ironic really, when in the past all they did was scream and hex each other under this same tree.

On this particular day however, the ruffled hair, hazel-eyed boy was sitting with his back up against the tree, his hazel eyes twinkling behind his glasses as a pretty red-headed girl lies with her head in his lap. He absentmindedly runs his hands through his hair and she laughs, breaking the comfortable silence.

“What’s so funny?” he asks, a smile gracing his features.

Her eyes open, revealing startling emerald green orbs.

“I was just thinking of our sorting in first year.” She says.

Confusion is written across his face before it breaks out in another breathtaking smile.

“What about it?”

“Just that that was when I first noticed you ruffling your hair.” she smiles again, her mind thinking back to that moment six years ago when she first met the boy with the messy black hair before her.

“What made you think of that?” 

“You.” She answers biting her lip as she tries to hold in her laughter at his bewilderment.

“What?”

“You, you just ruffled your hair a few minutes ago.” she says.

“Yes, but- you had your eyes closed!” he says incredulously.

“So?” she articulates with a mischievous smile.

“So? That's all you have to say? That doesn’t explain anything!”

“James,” At the sound of his name from her lips his breath hitches in his throat and he has to clear it. “I’ve known you for seven years; I think I would know when you tousle your hair.” 

“Yes, but with your eyes closed?!”  He is still pressing the topic and she rolls her eyes good-naturedly at how dim-witted he can be.

“Yes James, with my eyes closed.” 

There is silence for a few minutes as James ponders the last few minutes.

“Well I only started doing it because I heard you tell Mary McDonald that you thought Hugh West looked bloody sexy with his hair all dishevelled like that.” He confesses hazel boring into emerald.

“After that, it just became a habit, I guess.”

A faint blush graces her cheeks and she sits up looking out across the Hogwarts grounds. She can feel his gaze on her and when emerald meets hazel again, time stops for a moment.

“Close your eyes.” He whispers. 

“Why?” she’s confused at his request, although he has always confused her in one way or another.

“Because, I want to see what else you know with your eyes closed.” His roguish grin is gracing his features, and although she’s going against her better judgement, she wants to know what this boy has up his sleeve.

She closes her eyes and for a moment nothing happens. Then a small smile graces her features as she feels his presence coming closer.

“James?” she murmurs.

“Mmm?” 

By the sound of his voice she can tell he is closer than before.

She never voices her question; her mouth is more than occupied with his soft lips, intoxicating scent, and sweet taste.

**A/N: Kind of pointless, but it was something different that I’ve wanted to try. I’ve read a few stories with this style and I wanted to give it a shot. This ended completely different than I first planned, but I like it all the same. Review please and tell me what you thought! A HUGE thanks to** _ MyMelo _ **for Betaing this!**   


 


End file.
